1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an array substrate, a liquid crystal display panel having the same and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an array substrate, a liquid crystal display panel having the same and a method of manufacturing the same, each capable of improving manufacturing reliability of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal display layer between the array and opposing substrates. The array substrate may include a plurality of thin film transistors. The opposing substrate may face the array substrate.
The liquid crystal display panel may further include a color filter to transmit a desired color light. A color filter on array substrate (“COA”) structure in which the array substrate includes the color filter may have higher light transmissivity than a structure in which the opposing substrate includes the color filter.
If the array substrate includes the color filter and the opposing substrate includes a light blocking pattern, a misalignment may occur between the color filter and the light blocking pattern when assembling the array substrate with the opposing substrate.